


X-Men: First Class Alternate Ending

by PleaseForgiveMe (Equallady)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Equallady/pseuds/PleaseForgiveMe
Summary: Canon-Divergent AU. What if Erik decided not to go with killing the humans in those warships? Charles and Erik have a small heart-to-heart talk afterwards.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	X-Men: First Class Alternate Ending

It was done.

Erik Lehnsherr had killed Sebastian Shaw to avenge the death of his parents despite Charles repeated pleas to not kill him. He then threw off the wretched telepathy-proof helmet before he apologized silently to Charles about what he had just done.

 _"I'm so sorry, Charles."_ Erik thought to himself before staring at Shaw's corpse one last time before exiting the destroyed aircraft.

Everyone else on the beach were relieved to see their comrade alive and well after facing down Shaw in that aircraft before they all turned their attention to the warships coming towards them in the distance.

Charles tried to use his telepathy to reach the humans who were in those incoming warships to try to reason with them but without Cerebro, it was no use. They were too far away for him to reach.

Charles then gave a knowing look to Moira and she immediately ran to their destroyed jet to try to contact said humans.

"Elite Commander! This is X-RayBravo70! Respond over! Beach is secured! Call off the attack!" Moira desperately yelled into the communicator.

But there was no response from any of the warships, which meant that they were still going commence the attack on the beach.

"Hello?!" Moira tried her one last attempt to reach them, but it was no use.

The warships then fired their missiles on the beach. Everyone braced themselves as they saw those projectiles drawing closer and closer to them.

As everyone prepared for their lives to end here and there, Erik raised his hand and all of the missiles suddenly came to a stop. The lesson Charles gave him about finding the point between rage and serenity really paid off in the end.

Everyone sighed in relief now that they were safe from the missiles. But they grew nervous as Erik started to turn the missiles around to face the same warships who shot them in the first place.

"Erik you said it yourself, we're the better men!" Charles frantically tried to reason with him. "This is your chance to prove it!"

But Erik kept on turning the missiles around.

"There are thousands of good, innocent, honest men on those ships!" Charles continued to try to reason with him. "They're just following orders!"

This clearly hit a nerve in Erik's brain and Erik's face grew dark. "I have been at the mercy of men 'just following orders.'"

Erik then turned his head around to glare at Charles, who was staring at him with those pleading eyes. "Never again."

He quickly propelled those missiles towards the warships without a second thought.

"ERIK, RELEASE THEM!" Charles cried out as Erik kept sending those missiles away.

But to everyone's surprise, the missiles suddenly converged on each other in the sky halfway between the beach and the warships and exploded with a big **BOOM!**

Everyone on the beach and inside the warships breathed a sigh of relief while they were confused about how those missiles converged and self-destructed.

Charles then looked at Erik, who was still silently glaring at the warships still in place and no longer commencing any attacks.

"...Erik?" Charles asked.

Erik stayed quiet for a second before he replied, "If we kill them, humanity will have another reason to hate us more."

He then turned his back on the warships and looked down at the sand to avert everyone's gazes. "Come on, let's go."

No one tried to talk to Erik right after that.

* * *

Everyone returned to the X-Mansion as soon as the jet was repaired. The remaining members of the Hellfire Club were restrained and brought with them too. No one was dead and Shaw was stopped for good, but they still couldn't help but feel sad for some strange reason.

Humanity was still afraid of mutants. And as long as that continues, they would never live in peace.

Erik was in his room, brooding over the possibility of humans attacking them again until he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Erik said as he telekinetically unlocked the door for the person to enter.

Charles came into the room and closed the door behind him for privacy.

"Is it alright if I speak with you?" Charles asked.

"Yes." Erik said without looking up at him.

"About what happened on the beach..." Charles began.

"I know." Erik said. "I killed Shaw. I couldn't help it. He was an awful man. He murdered so many people, including my parents."

"I...I understand." Charles said. "What's been done is done. We cannot change the past. And Shaw will no longer harm anyone else, be it human or mutant."

Both of them stayed silent for a moment before Charles spoke again.

"What made you stop from killing those men on the ships?" Charles asked.

"I..." Erik took a deep breath to gather his thoughts and then admitted, "I thought if I killed those humans, we would be no better than the same one who killed my mother and father. And humanity would only continue to hate and fear us more. I cannot tolerate that. Shaw wanted those humans to destroy each other to build an empire of mutants. And if I killed those humans right there, I would only be aiding Shaw in his conquest of humankind."

"That's very thoughtful of you." Charles said to him.

"What?" Erik looked up at Charles in surprise.

"I am very glad we reached an agreement here." Charles looked at with those gentle blue eyes. "You chose peace instead of violence when you dealt with those humans back there."

"They just got lucky." Erik huffed. "If it was a different situation, I would have killed them with no hesitation."

"But you did have a choice back there." Charles said to him. "You could have easily chosen to kill them but you didn't. That proves that peace was indeed an option."

"But not always." Erik protested. "There are times we have to use brute force to get our points across."

"Yes, but there are also times when we can get our points across without violence." Charles argued. "If we can do that, then humanity will slowly start to see that we mutants are not belligerent by nature. They will learn to be less fearful and hateful of us!"

"I'm still doubtful of the possibilities. But if you insist, then I will aid you in any way I can." Erik replied.

"Thank you my friend!" Charles clasped Erik's hand with gratitude shining in his eyes. "I promise you, we will create a new era where humans and mutants can coexist!"

Erik smiled back, unsure but still happy to support his best friend.

* * *

Not long after the human soldiers recovered Shaw's corpse on the beach, the Americans and Soviets agreed to stop fighting each other and returned to their respective countries. They were relieved, but confused that the mutants decided not to kill them at the last minute. The humans had attacked them first, but the mutants chose to not attack back. While they were still fearful of the mutants, they decided to just leave them be as the latter had proven they only wanted peace.

The mutants were the same ones who stopped Shaw(a fellow mutant) from destroying the human race. The news all over the world have talked about those same mutants who saved humankind from extinction. And questions about whether they were innocent or not had begun to circulate continuously.

To help spread mutant awareness, Charles Xavier and Erik Lehnsherr established the X-Men to aid fellow mutants and help humankind to prove that humans and mutants can indeed coexist.

For the next two decades, humanity over time slowly stopped hating and fearing mutants thanks to the X-Men's efforts.

As a result, the Sentinels were never built that would lead to the extinction of mutantkind in the far future.

However, another power-hungry mutant had just awoken in the year 1983. Threatening both humankind and mutantkind once more.


End file.
